Jefferey's Jefftastic Space Adventures - This is an Episode.
'This is an Episode ' is the fourth episode of Jefferey's Jefftastic Space Adventures. It was written by SuperNerd. Plot A strange presence was sucking the money out of millions of people's bank accounts. Only a few seconds later it was billions. He laughed as his victims fell for his plan. He even used that same hack warning their computers used. Why no one else did that, I don't know. But this alien was insane. He was a flat out octillionare by now. Every time he sucked the money dry out of bank accounts, he said "I gots teh mad haxz." where the number showing them how much money they had was. His name was Haxxerr, and he hated everyone. Jefferey was approached by a small bounty hunter ship. He had destroyed the entire universal military and now people wanted revenge. Terrorists where free to attack cities and every civilian was being turned into a soldier. Jefferey however, honestly didn't give a shit. He looked at the ship. It was the twelfth he had seen today. He grew to the size of a dog and looked the pilot in his eyes. He died of complete organ failure. He looked at the crewmen. Their vision began to distort as everything around them began to swirl and spiral. Their heads began to physically change as their skin stretched to it's limit and snapped. Their nerves all shut down and they collapsed, dead on the ground. Jefferey destroyed their corpses and ate the ship. On a distant planet, Haxxerr got the notification that 17 of his victims where killed. "Perfect." He said, floating out of his planets atmosphere. He had hacked himself to survive in space and made it so he could grow bigger and smaller. Anything he wanted was possible thanks to his life hacking skills. He flew into space and realized that the person he needed to hack was so far away it would take him days to get to him. He increased his speed and flew over to Jefferey, spying on him. He turned himself invisible. He was far enough away to the point where Jefferey couldn't sense him. He began to search for files. Nothing. Nothing came up. He did it again. Yet again, all that came up was nothing. No images, no news articles, nothing. Haxxerr flew backwards. "Interesting." he thought to himself. Jefferey continued to float around. Haxxerr kept his distance. A fleet of new military ships found him. They opened fire. Jefferey absorbed all of the bullets and fired them out at twice the speed they flew at him. He destroyed the entire fleet. "This is amazing." Haxxerr said cataloging it all down as he live streamed it on Twitch. "Amazing..." Haxxerr flew closer as Jefferey ate the debris. Jefferey turned around and looked Haxxerr in the eye. He flew closer until he was face to face with him. Haxxerr turned visible. "Hello" he said, trying his best not to urinate. "I'm Haxxerr, whats your name?" Jefferey stared at him for several seconds. He blinked once and continued to stare. "Die." Jefferey was levitating in front of him. Haxxerr was in a floating puddle of his own urine. Jefferey inched closer and their faces where touching. Haxxerr flung his tentacles at him and they bounced off of Jefferey. He shot his Mind Bend Beam at him. It went through Jefferey and just flung out the other side. Haxxerr then decided to hack himself and make his attacks faster and more powerful. He let out a barrage of attacks that ended up doing nothing to Jefferey. He was mad. Jefferey was literally asleep. Haxxerr hacked Jefferey and lowered his defenses to be on the same level as a gerbil. He gave Jefferey a tiny cut. A small, barely noticeable drop of blood dripped out as Jefferey woke up with a snap and kicked Haxxerr through several planets. Jefferey restored his defenses and flew at him. He ripped each of his fingers off slowly and painfully, as he raised Haxxerrs pain awareness. He then flung them off and proceeded to slam them back into his hands several times, as he crammed them violently in and set his arms on fire. He raised his pain awareness even further. He began to snap every bone in his body and then shot them all out. Haxxerr was near death. Jefferey shot his bones back in and painfully made them larger. Parts of his body ripped open and exploded. His head was the only part of him left. He was going to die in 5 minutes. He was begging for mercy. Jefferey melted his brain and had it slowly pour out of his body. Every second a brain cell was lost. it slowly poured out, piece by piece as Haxxerr became less and less intelligent. He began to loose all of his memories and his emotions faded. He forgot how to do basic functions like breath. Jefferey made the brain goop go back into his skull and then violently explode his head. To make sure nothing was left, he shot his Ebony Beam at him and as his body floated through space, it turned to nothing. Cast * Jefferey * Haxxerr * Random Space Peeps. Category:Jeffery's Jefftastic Space Adventure Category:SuperNerd295's Stories Category:Jefferey's Jefftastic Space Adventure Episodes